Rndomness And Evli Plots
by angelxx22xx
Summary: Okay! What happens if you get a girl with a broken site, an out of character PJO character and a laptop at 2 o'clock in the morning? I don't know, I just write the fic. PM me if you guys would lime to know how to upload a chapter or a new story okay? R&R!


**So…here I am again. And yeah, as you may have read, this is not a new story, but a happening in what I thought of while on authors block. It looks like FF is not allowing all of us to post new stories and chapters. And I had done my research on how to update and here it is! Hang on tight everyone that wants me to update! I'll try to do it as soon as I can get FF right.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but myself.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Genesis banged her head on the keyboard. The blank page of Microsoft Word seemed to taunt her more and more. Skillet's 'The Last Night' song was playing full blast on her speaker, and the air conditioner keeps on filling the room with cool air. Crouching over her study table, with her messy bed behind her revolving chair, she was almost ready to write a new chapter or a story.

But nothing was working for her. No amount of inspiration could keep the damned authors block away.

"I give up, this is stupid. I can't seem to fit 'Something Like That's plot with my final scene." She grumbled, as she banged her head again. It was Saturday, and she was supposed to be asleep at since 10:30 pm, and yet here she was, wide awake and facing the computer at 2 in the morning.

Groaning, she hit her head for the third time on the lap top's keyboard.

"You're going to get brain damage from doing that." A familiar yet unfamiliar voice whispered. It was coming from her left side, where the door was 5 feet away.

Thinking her parents caught her on the laptop at the middle of the night again, she slammed down the device, closing it and letting the shadows engulf her. But if her parents were awake, she'd be dead already.

"Mom? Dad?" she asked hesitantly, knowing any signs of them would be their voices yelling at her ear.

"Seriously? Your parents?" the voice chuckled. And the next moment, there was light.

The light bulb at the center of the room filled the place with light, making Gen's mysterious visitor, somehow less, mysterious, but opened up a whole round of questions.

Standing, or should she say leaning on the closed door was Nico di Angelo himself, position was expectant, and it pointed out that he hit the switch. He looked about her age, 14, and was much older than what she pictured him to be. Genesis stared at him, mouth hanging open. Was he really there? She closed her eyes, shaking her head and looked back at him, trying to see if it was only her imagination.

But it wasn't and Nico smirked at her reaction.

"I thought you'll be all 'Nico! Your _so_ hawt!' like the usual." He said with an air of pride.

"But you're not real." She pointed out stupidly. A part of her wanted to make him go away, but the more evil part wanted Nico to stay.

"Then why am I here if I'm 'not real'?" he asked, cocking his head to the side and giving her the grin she always dreamed of him having.

"I-I don't know. I'm clearly not Athena." She started.

"Oh, you don't need to be Athena to know you're not Athena." He laughed.

"I-I don't get it." Genesis stated, giving the boy a confused look.

Never in her life had she gotten a boy into her room. Much less a fictional character from a book. She always was too weird for boys, but she didn't care. Until maybe now.

"My point exactly." Nico grinned, leaning forward, and sitting on her bed. The soft squeak of the springs made her wince a little. Whenever she gets up this late, she always tried to make less noise as possible. And yet Nico seemed to move with stealth, and she hated him for that.

"You're still not real." She concluded, turning her revolving chair around, and restarted her hibernating laptop.

Minutes passed, and no noise emitted in the room. Genesis had to sigh. She was right. The scene was all a figment of her imagination and Nico di Angelo didn't visit her after all.

The silent clicking of keyboard keys and mouse clicks were the only noise of motion. Genesis was in the middle of a new chapter of 'The Stoll's Tips On everything' when suddenly,

"What do you mean 'What color would a smurf be if you choke it'?" Nico asked, his face above her shoulder and his breath tingling the back of Genesis neck.

"Ahh!" she shouted in surprise, loosing balance and falling on the floor with a thud. "Would you just stop that?"

"Stop what?" he asked innocently but his shoulders shook, like he was covering a laugh.

"Being so quiet! Surprising me! Exist!" she said in aggravation. Nico merely plopped himself more on the bed and placed his face on top his fisted hands.

"Really? I think you like it." He smirked. That bastard son of Hades.

"Like this?" she motioned to herself on the floor, "I _am_ _really_ enjoying myself." She said sarcastically.

"Yeah, you're just too stubborn to admit it." he said. Genesis glared at him, stood up and walked to the door.

"Where're you going? Hey, I was just kidding!" he chuckled.

"Oh, yes you were, but I'm just going to turn the lights off, in case you'll be gone by then." She explained.

"Suit yourself." Nico said, bored, and looked at her with amusement in his eyes.

"Okay. I'm going to turn it off now. One..Two…Three." she said and switched the light off. After a moment, she turned it on again.

"Still here." Nico muttered, but Genesis wasn't still convinced and turned it off and on again.

"You do know you look stupid?" he asked. Genesis' anger flared, and turned it off and on again.

And on the third time, he was gone.

"Wow, I didn't think it will work." She whispered to herself. 'If only the neigbors didn't notice the sudden blinking.' She thought with a small giggle. For the final time, she turned the light off, knowing the light of the laptop was enough as a light source. Sitting down on her chair, she began to finish her work.

"I still don't get it." Nico, damned di Angelo whispered and again Genesis fell on the floor.

"Dude, I'm going to kill you." She growled, while Nico lay on the bed, tears coming out of his eyes and doubling over on a laughing fit.

"That-That's com-comedy gold! Oh, if o-only the St-Stolls could se-see you now!" he manage to get it out and the authoress glared.

"Wait a minute" she said, suddenly curious, "how come you just disappeared all of the sudden back there?" she asked.

Nico gave her a 'duh' look but answered with a chuckle.

"You've been writing about me and yet you didn't understand one of the 'need-to-know' basics about me? You're more stupid than Percy! Seriously." He laughed.

Genesis, both tired of his remarks and from falling down was too angry to answer him with any witty answer.

"Oh sure, I'm not a son of Hades." Nico rolled his eyes at the fallen girl, but stood up and helped her to her feet. Giving the boy a huff for thanks, Genesis proceeded to her bed, too irritated to finish anything with a son of Hades around. Not caring to turn off the computer nor the laptop, she plopped herself down the bed.

"What are you doing?" Nico asked, after she finally got under the covers. Easy question enough for her to answer. He was still by the wall, standing over her and confusion written on his face.

"Sleep. What should I be doing?" she asked, he exact time, the music on her speaker changed into the song 'The Only Exception' by Paramore. She sighed a bit and snuggled into her pillow.

"But I'm still here! Won't you need by presence to finish 'Something Like That'? You said you needed the inspiration!" he said but he sounded pleading. Genesis raised her eyebrow at him, wondering what had gotten into his thick head.

"And what about me finishing it? Why do you care?" she asked almost teasingly.

"Because it inspires people to write their own stories about me! C'mon, won't those readers out there miss your absence?" he offered. Genesis almost jumped to the computer to finish it, but she held herself back, knowing she won't give him the satisfaction. 'Sorry dearest readers.' She thought a silent apology to them.

"Why would you care?" she asked stubbornly.

"Because I want to find out what happened to Kiara and Payton?" he said, a little too suspicious.

"Uh-huh. Why don't you tell me what happened? You're the one in the story and not me."

"But you own the plot!" he argued. At this rate, Genesis' temper flared and her willingness to continue the story decreased.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'll just go and sleep now. We have church early tomorrow." She grumbled and hid under the covers.

"Come on, please?" Nico asked, shaking her awake when she nearly slipped into sleep.

"Nico, just tell me the freaking reason you want me to finish the story and I swear to Hades I will the moment FF allows me to post it." she cursed.

"Cause I seem both handsome and mysterious in it? Out of character but perfect?" he said. Genesis laid in her bed shocked. She never knew the Nico she wrote was OOC!

"I WROTE YOU AS A GARY-SUE!" she whispered/yelled. But Nico just smiled.

"And it looked like I loved it!" he chuckled. But his eyes held curiosity. "By the way, what do you mean by 'the moment FF allows me to post it'? You mean, you're having problems?" he asked stupidly.

"Yes. And it seemed like I'm not the only one." She admitted. Opening her laptop after standing up, she proceeded into opening a bunch of tips on how to post new chapters. And some of them held nothing that she could use.

"So you mean that FF has gone haywire?" he asked.

"No I mean I unicorns will rain down from the sky, sent by Zeus to attack every Mary-sue in the world. Of coarse I mean FF has gone haywire!" she said with a bitter attitude. She really wasn't best in the wee hours of the mornings.

"No need to be skunky." He said but Genesis poked her tongue out to him. "Geez, are you on PMS or something?"

"Boy, you're dead if I am." She countered.

"Well, try it posting a chapter again, maybe it'll work in my presence." He said. Grabbing the mouse and positioned it over the edit/preview button.

"Dude, if this doesn't work, you're dead meat to me." Genesis threatened. Nico held his breath, and clicked.

"Damn Nico! It doesn't work!" she cursed.

"Uh" he thought for a moment. The next he snapped his fingers. "I know! Annabeth told me! We were supposed to change the word 'property' to 'content' onn the URL!" he said with utter excccitement while she looked skeptic.

"I don't know if it'll work, but for the sake of the story.." she mumbled and did the changes. Holding their breath again, they await what was supposed to happen next.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**So this is a cliffy! TADA! But seriously, I COULDN'T POST! Who here needed the help? I sure did until I did a little research. I seriously am bleeding to death because of typing a new chapter, wounding my fingers and realize I could not post it. Sad. Honestly. Well, that what I could offere for you guys. I hope you'll understand that I'm being nice nowXD**

**Oh, and I ask everyone to help spread the word on how to update. It makes us all happy and warm in the inside right? It could save lives! And puppies!**


End file.
